


鸦雀

by real_wy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_wy/pseuds/real_wy
Summary: 民国背景。军阀有，抗日有，neizhan有。(暂定)会参考部分历史背景，但请大家当架空文来看。家国天下，儿女情长。大概感情线不是重点，想写一点自己想写的东西。大纲和人设未定，开个坑先。





	1. Chapter 1

七月的奉天城里天气暖洋洋的，中央大街上人头攒动，一股子盛世太平，岁月静好的样子，忽略路边几个背着枪的兵，街上的小贩挑着扁担叫卖，街边两派气派的商铺招牌高挂，门户大开迎客的样子真让人以为在什么和平年代。  
几辆黑色的大眼睛轿车从街上驶过，中间的那辆没有车牌，人群纷纷避让，给这几辆四轮子的铁家伙让出一条路，汽车驶过，街上的人群就像流水一样再次淹没整个街面，饶有兴致的交头接耳。  
奉天城里有高级轿车的府邸人家不算多，除了城东的日本人，就是城里叫得上名字的那几家，要说没有车牌的，全奉天城里也就那么一辆，主人是这城里最牛逼的人物。  
“今儿外面怎么这么吵？”说话的人坐在周记珠宝铺顶楼的雅座上，染着丹蔻的纤长手指放下一只成色上好的镯子，柳眉一皱，似乎是失去了兴致。  
“大帅的车过去了，今儿四少回来了，小姐不知道吗？”掌柜的忙殷勤的陪着笑脸，不敢得罪金主。  
“我…约莫是应该知道的。”被叫宋二小姐的美人细语喃喃，倒也没在说些什么。

一队车停在了一个高宅大院前，管家忙迎了上去拉开停在正门前的那辆车的门，一双擦得锃亮的皮鞋从车上探了出来，然后是黑色的西裤，驼色的风衣衣角。车上的人终于是暴露在空气里，一个男子眉目清朗，一双多情桃花眼，梳着利落的背头，风度翩翩，一股子海派作风。  
“刘叔，我回来了。”看见老管家一脸激动，朴灿烈咧开了嘴对着老人笑，到似乎是没什么姿态。  
“回来就好，回来就好啊！”刘叔拦下了后面的警卫，亲自拎起了后车厢里的牛皮箱子，对着朴灿烈弯腰低头，“大帅和大奶奶都在正厅呢，外面风大，快些进来吧。”  
“辛苦了，刘叔。”朴灿烈也不再推辞，迈着大长腿几步就走过几进大门。自己前脚刚迈进正厅大门，就被一个身影搂住，一股香气窜进朴灿烈的鼻腔，久违又熟悉，一个保养甚好的中年美妇抱着朴灿烈就开始痛哭。“我的儿哟!瘦成这个样子，说到什么‘英吉利‘留学，定是吃了不少苦哟！”美艳妇人转身瞪坐在厅中央椅子上那人，“都是这个老东西，说什么要’学贯中西’,要念书奉天城里没有好先生吗？送我儿去受苦——”  
上座的人有些挂不住的咳了咳，把手中的杯子往檀木茶几上一摔：“行了行了，你一个老娘们懂个屁！这不是回来了吗？哭什么哭，不知道的还以为我朴玉良死了儿子，赶紧憋回去，叫厨房给准备酒菜给儿子接风洗尘！”  
朴灿烈也拍了拍把自己搂着接近窒息的朴母：“娘，我这不是回来了吗，我想吃您做的锅包肉，在外面的时候，我就想着那一口。”  
听着自己的儿子说了话，朴母才止住了眼泪：“哎，你等等，和你爹聊一回，娘这就给你下厨房去。”  
朴母松开了儿子，挽起袖子金镯子撸起老高，喊了人就匆匆奔着后厨去了，一时间，元帅府的前厅里就剩下了朴姓爷俩。  
“小王八羔子~”朴玉良打量着自己长得盘正条顺的儿子，高兴的拍了拍朴灿烈的肩膀，“学成了回来见你爹？”  
“嗯，毕业了，拿了学位，就早早的买了船票回来了。”  
朴玉良一脸的欣慰，重复了一下车朴灿烈就听刘叔念叨的那句。  
“回来好啊，回来好啊！”  
“回来帮帮你老子，等你老子死了，老子手底下的兵，不都还是你的！”朴玉良难得的露出了平时不常见的一丝疲态，“你也是留过洋开过眼的人了，你觉得奉天咋样？和那个英啥利比咋样？”  
朴灿烈正了正神色，想了想才开口。  
“爹，我从上海下船赶回东北，这一路下来，连上海也算不上太平，奉天算是安居乐业了。”朴灿烈停了停，“但比之西洋甚至日本，尤之不及。”  
“你说的容易，偌大的东三省，哪是那么好守的。日本鬼子像个狼似的在外头盯着，你老子也睡不了安稳觉，这群假洋鬼子，一个个肚子里都是坏水，都是靠枪炮和老子手底下不要命的兵压着。”朴玉良卷了一根烟，开始吞云吐雾，吸了几口把烟扔进了茶水里。  
“算了，今儿咱爷俩不谈这个，要聊，明天带你上军营。你娘的菜估计是差不多了，现在也就你这小王八羔子能让你娘动窝，咱爷俩走着，今晚上陪你老子好好喝一壶——”  
朴玉良的大笑声回荡在整个正厅的庭院，一个军装和一个西洋装扮的两父子穿过院子，这笑声惊起了庭院槐树枝桠上的鸦雀，鸟儿扑棱着膀子叫了起来，划破一片宁静。  
城外响起了两声枪响，几个穿着土黄色军装的衣服上装饰着青天白日旗，本不该属于这片黑土地的语言在黄昏中响起，突兀而又刺耳，晌午还晃眼的阳光早已经不知去向，天空中浓云密布，一阵风吹进屋子吹得人手上的书页作响，罔顾主人的意愿自觉翻了篇，一个高大但孱弱的身影裹紧了身上的灰色袍子，他推了推鼻梁上架着的金丝眼镜，对着窗外惊起的麻雀发呆，受了风开始咳了起来。他不得不关上了窗户，这是，要变天了。


	2. Chapter 2

“吴先生!吴先生不好了!”  
一阵急促的敲门声将吴亦凡惊醒。吴亦凡身体不好，一到雨天就咳的厉害，加之吴亦凡本就浅眠，他干脆翻身起了床，举起了床边的一盏小灯，裸脚开了门。  
“是润之啊，来得这样急，外面雨大，进来说话。”门外站着一副熟面孔，青年连伞也没大，短发和一身素色小衫都湿的彻底，整个人像是一只落汤鸡般狼狈。  
“先...先生，我们的同学，被日本鬼子在城外枪杀了!”刘润之粗喘着气，显然是来不及进门一步说话。  
“什么!”吴亦凡两道剑眉簇在一起，没了刚刚翩翩公子如玉般模样，他也不再顾着招待刘润之，转身回屋穿了布鞋，就要往外走，“润之，现在他们人在哪儿?咱们边走边说!”  
“现在遗体被当兵的从医院送到了部队里，涉事复杂，正等着看怎么办呢!”  
刘润芝见吴亦凡只着了单衣，就补了一句:“外面雨大，先生身子骨不好，披件衣裳打伞在出门吧。”  
“喔喔。”吴亦凡才反应过来，随手拽了一件披风，拿过了插在桌边的纸伞，反手关了门，“事情紧急，我们走罢。”

“妈了个巴子的!”桌子上的青瓷摆件被一双手挥下挥落在地，白色的碎片连带着清水和几株绿植散落了一地，带着茧子的粗大指节上的扳指上的绿玛瑙在水晶壁灯下熠熠发光，“就在奉天城外?杀了两个学生娃?百姓花钱养着你们，你们这群饭桶都是顶什么用的?”  
两个巡城的军官低着头弯腰畏畏缩缩，鞋底被浸在氤氲开的一摊水渍里，也不敢往后动一步:“是属下玩忽职守了，任大帅责罚!”  
“老子手底下不养闲人!”朴玉良气急，从腰间拔了配枪，直抵其中一个的太阳穴“老子现在就他妈你个废物崩了!”  
“爹，您冷静点爹!”朴灿烈忙拦住朴玉良，生怕他手指头往下一扣，这可怜的军官就被爆了头，“他们也跟你好多年了，就留一条性命吧，要是日本人真的蓄意挑事，他们也拦不住。现在当急的是日本人。”  
朴灿烈扶着朴大帅的手腕，把枪口从那人的太阳穴撤了下来，朴玉良顺了儿子的动作，但依旧恶狠狠地盯住两人。从枪口下被救出的那个人也不敢送口气，大帅的目光就像杀人的刀子，他感到冷汗浸透了自己的衣衫，双膝发软。  
朴玉良把视线挪到朴灿烈身上:“也算是赶巧，你恰好也是要回军营的，这事不如就交给你处理了。”  
“是，大帅。”朴灿烈站直行了个军礼，父子俩交换了个默契的眼神，朴玉良挥了挥手。  
“你回来了老子就能睡个安心的觉，滚吧，去换衣服，今晚上把事情解决了，不然别说你老子是谁。”  
朴灿烈对着两个依旧站在一旁的军官打了个眼色:“等会你们和我走。”两人如临大赦，忙瑟缩着身子滚了出去。  
出了元帅府，朴灿烈早换了一副装扮，一身军装扣子扣到喉结，军裤下的腿笔直修长，蹬着一双半长的黑色军靴，一头黑发也藏在了窄沿帽子下面，后面的兵给他打着伞，他一脚踩过一个浅浅的水坑，激起一小簇水花，身影和步伐写着坚毅。随行的小兵抬头看了一眼，打了个哆嗦。  
朴灿烈回家时候一副西洋绅士打扮，差点让人忘了，他是这东三省最大的军阀奉军的少帅。

“少帅，我们去哪儿?”亲信弯腰给朴灿烈开了车门问。  
“先去部队吧，看看两个学生。”朴灿烈仰起头，盯着被雨水砸的作响的车顶，嘱咐司机目的地。  
奉天城雨夜罕有行人，他们一行人动作很快，加之大帅府本就离军营不远，不消一会儿就到了门口。  
“少帅，到了。”有人替他拉开了车门，一把伞周到的打在他下车处。他弯腰下了车，直往正厅走去。  
他在门口遇见一个背影，那人刚收了手里的纸伞，披着粗布的披风，矗立在门口的身影瘦的如一张皮影。那人微微侧头，朴灿烈看见了那人一头半 长的头发，一双眸子藏在碎发里影影绰绰发着光，他从这个角度，可以看见他略显苍白的唇瓣。  
就像戏里一张真正的皮影，单薄，却诡异的有些凄美。


	3. Chapter 3

“少帅，这是那两个学生的先生，据说是今天两人去城外的古迹调查，回城的时候被枪杀的。”旁边负责此事的军官凑近，识趣的三言两语把事件和一干人等交代清楚，看样子倒是个做事情利落的人。  
朴灿烈移开了自己的视线，正厅的灯昏黄，正中央的空地上覆着白布，突出两具尸体的轮廓。他对着亲兵点了点头：“掀开吧。”  
旁边的亲兵得了令，就要上前，朴灿烈似乎是想起了什么，又挥手阻止：“慢着。”  
他转头看一旁的高大男子：“估计是样子不大好看，先生可要回避？”  
朴灿烈的声音低沉，像是把上号的大提琴，他对着吴亦凡说话的时候不像对着手下的兵那样严肃，甚至隐约带着些温柔，令吴亦凡有些受宠若惊。  
“不碍事的。”吴亦凡反应过来，摇了摇头，也没有什么躲避的心思。奉天城看起来是一片祥和，可国运衰弱，放眼望去，这偌大的华夏本就没有真正太平的地方，何况一个奉天！插着青天白日旗的宅子就座落在正东，像一颗老鼠屎似的在你眼皮子底下，你又能奈何！吴亦凡手里攥着张纸，身子有些发抖。  
朴灿烈没有继续问下去，示意亲兵继续。白单子掀了起来，一时间，这厅内的血腥味更加浓重起来。  
那是两张青年学生的面孔，留着整齐的寸头，两张脸上光洁的看不到一丝岁月的痕迹，正是老天垂怜的好日子。年轻的双眼本该透露着这个年纪的飞扬神采，此刻都张的大大的，眼神定格在最后的绝望和惊恐。他们的眉心正中间是两个血窟窿，大概是身体里的血流的差不多了，倒也不再汹涌的冒血，但是红色的血渍依然凝结在他们的脸上，分明是死不瞑目!  
一时间所有人都没说话，吴亦凡上前了一步，激动的开始咳嗽，他举起手中的薄纸，作势就要撕：“这群混蛋东西！”  
亏得朴灿烈出国前也是被朴大帅自小扔在军营摸爬滚打上去的，出了国也没松懈过训练，动作奇快，在吴亦凡下手前飞速的从他指缝间夺过那张纸。  
“日本人怎么说？”朴灿烈的脸沉了下去，一双本应多情的眸子有些瘆人，旁边的军官诺诺的回答。  
“日本人送来了一百两银票，说是买命给逝者送上路，就是您刚刚夺过来的银票。”  
朴灿烈才得以好好打量从那人手里夺来的东西。那是一张一百两的银票，忽略被刚刚死攥着的一角，洁白崭新，仿佛昨日才从票号里印出来一样，朴灿烈甚至还能闻到隐隐的墨汁味道。  
他像从未见过的新奇玩意儿打量着这张银票，渐渐地，那上面的黑色墨渍在他眼中变成红色，那是那两个学生的血。手下的人都惊恐的看着朴灿烈，少帅竟然仔仔细细的端详后笑了出来，那笑容冷冰冰的，像是人间的活阎王。  
“买命钱？”他好像听见了什么顶好笑的事，一时间笑意布满了整张脸，”璟山，杀人的日本兵抓到没？”  
叫徐璟山的副官是朴灿烈的亲信，两人自小一起混大，朴灿烈回来的第一天就把他从营里调了回来，两人许久没见，但还是默契。  
“抓到了，这两个鬼子也是心大，杀了人大晚上还敢跑忘忧楼喝花酒，兄弟们去的时候烂醉如泥，正好来了个瓮中捉鳖。”  
“日本人怎么说？”  
“哦哦，他们还真说了，送银票那个传了话，说是请咱给放回去，他们自行处置，定给大帅和少帅一个交代。”  
朴灿烈把银票举高在灯光下又看了看，仔仔细细的叠好揣进军装大衣的口袋，对着吴亦凡挑眉：“先生何必这么暴躁，都是读书人，犯不着失了体面，既然人家都送来了，咱就好生的收着，免得人家说咱们失了礼数。”  
吴亦凡抿唇，毫不掩饰的用嫌恶的目光看着朴灿烈，仿佛那人好看的皮囊和一身军装都是粪土似的。  
“还是少帅你留着吧，沾着两条命是血的银票，应该拿个框裱起来挂在墙上，提示自己多心安理得！”  
“先生这么暴的脾气可怎么好，我们当兵的都是粗人，您也犯不着拐弯抹角的夸本少帅。”朴灿烈觉得眼前的人率直的有趣，倒也不恼，语气懒洋洋的，像是在逗弄他娘养的那只猫。  
“璟山，我们走。”  
“去哪儿啊少帅？”徐副官一时竟也摸不清自家少帅的套路。  
“我爹嘱咐我事不过夜，尸体也看完了，当然是去城东还人了。”朴灿烈懒洋洋的打了个哈欠，“这位先生去不去？”  
吴亦凡气急，只觉得自己又要咳嗽，欲挥袖转身就走，刚要迈步，身后就传来那人幽幽的声音。  
“是我考虑不周了，想来是先生刚刚被尸体吓坏了，定然更是不敢去见日本人了吧。”  
吴亦凡的脚步停住，他透过垂在眼睛旁的发丝间隙看着朴灿烈似笑非笑的脸，觉得这人身上有股子邪气。  
“我和您去。“


	4. Chapter 4

朴灿烈点了点头，示意吴亦凡跟上，大步走进雨里，亲自替吴亦凡拉开了车门。  
吴亦凡倒也没犹豫，大大方方的上了车，没成想那人就顺势做到了自己身边，一收胳膊带上了车门。  
不知道他是不是这奉天城里头一个和少帅同车的。  
一路上司机把车开的平稳，吴亦凡偷偷的借着点朦胧的光打量着旁边的人。朴灿烈生的天庭饱满，若是遇见哪个算命师傅，定也会称赞这人五官周正，更谄媚些的大概会胡扯一些帝王相之类的，可惜，本以为是留学回来的，以为会和军营里的五大三粗不识几个字的兵不一样，如此看来，这人也只是白白生了个好皮相。  
“先生在这样看我，我也是会不大自在的。“旁边的人开了口打断了吴亦凡的胡思乱想，他忙收回目光，端正做好。  
汽车停在一个宅院前，院门口挂着的纸灯笼还在雨夜发着柔和的光，门前斜插着一面日本旗，他和朴灿烈下了车，显然是到了。  
几个戴着日本兵头盔的人端着枪守在门口，显然是早就布好了龙潭虎穴等着朴灿烈闯。朴灿烈也不恼，任由手底下人也挎着枪，押着那两个醉鬼就直往院子里走。  
院子的厅堂一派日式的陈设，茶几上的紫砂茶壶里还在煮着茶，一个穿着樱花和服的女子跪在一旁轻摇着团扇，小心控制着炉火。  
“哈哈哈哈，少帅今日回奉天，在下也没派人去迎接，没想到这么晚了少帅倒是亲自来做客，这么一看，果然是一表人才啊。“  
穿着姜黄色日本军服的男人从屏风后走出来，蓄着八字胡须，一口中国话倒是说的文邹邹的。  
“您这里景致这么好，我当然得来看看了。“朴灿烈也笑呵呵的，仿佛这人生来就一副笑面一样，毫不吝啬的露出一口整齐的大白牙，”没想到不是谦虚了吗？您这茶都给我煮好了。”  
“朴大帅就是家父，您怎么称呼？”  
“中岛吉良。”中岛欠了欠身，端茶给朴灿烈，朴灿烈爽快的接过，转头就要递给吴亦凡。  
“先生喝不喝？”吴亦凡摇了摇头，没有伸手，朴灿烈也不恼，自己眯起眼睛闻了闻。  
“这美人泡出来茶就是不一样。”他满脸的陶醉，“夜也深了，我就不在这和您客套，我是来给您送人的。”  
朴灿烈对着徐副官示意，把两个嘴里还用日语不干不净的念着的酒鬼压了上来：“我的人今晚上惯例搜查忘忧楼，捡了两位喝的不知归处的恩客，听说您这儿丢了人，就想着带过来给您看看，是不是您找的人。”  
中岛见朴灿烈态度很好，也没提今夜的事情，不由得眼神闪过一丝鄙夷，然后挂上了假笑：“是是是，麻烦您了。”  
“嗨，这有什么可麻烦的，都是穿着军装的人，以后还得指望您多多关照呢。”朴灿烈把茶杯里的茶一饮而尽，起身欲走人，“今日就先走了，改日再来拜访。”  
中岛没有起身，似乎是不屑于朴灿烈这般好说话。  
“雨天路滑，您慢走。”  
朴灿烈大步流星的走到了门口，突然一回头，拔出了手枪，对着屏风旁东倒西歪的两个日本兵的脑袋两梭子，一下子红色的血迹混着白色的脑浆溅到画着踏雪寻梅图的纸屏风上，像是谁又添上去的大片红梅，穿着和服的女人尖叫起来，声音在雨夜里显得格外凄厉。  
朴灿烈从兜里掏出了那张一百两的银票，又走回去放在茶几上。  
“对了，差点忘了这个。”  
“一百两，买命钱，和您的规矩一样，算是物归原主了。”  
他不等中岛反应过来，这一次真的转身走了出去，阻止了给自己打伞的亲兵，走进了奉天的雨夜里。  
吴亦凡向朴灿烈的背影望去。那人的脊梁骨挺得笔直，任凭这疾风骤雨，依旧大踏步的前行。军装修饰着的背影顶天立地，像是一根屹立在那儿的顶梁柱。  
似乎他在那里，奉天城的天就塌不了。


	5. Chapter 5

这奉天城说大也大，几百万老百姓指着这座城安居乐业，这奉天城说小也小，昨夜城东宅院里的两声枪响传遍了整座奉天城。  
若说昨日满街的谈资还是朴家的少爷留洋回来是何等的气派，今日也都恭恭敬敬的称上一声少帅，这一晚之间在百姓间树立的威望，全都是朴灿烈一人凭着自己换来的。  
这一夜之后最高兴的，不是别人，正是朴玉良。报社的记者不知从哪打探的消息，第二日朴灿烈留洋时的黑白照和昨夜发生的一切就被印在了报纸最靠前的版面，送到读者手中还带着新鲜的油墨味。  
朴玉良眉开眼笑的放下了报纸，对着宴席吹捧来者不拒：“虎父无犬子，也不看看他老子是谁！”  
第二日朴玉良干脆在府里办了场酒席，手底下的军官和城里大大小小的官员来的整齐，明眼人都看得出来，这是大帅要把未来奉天城的接班人拉到台前了。  
朴灿烈军装穿的周正，配上黑色的皮靴和披风，模样也生的好看，对着比自己资历深的军官也十分周到尊敬，自然是众人都上杆子和朴大帅说一句他的好话，千穿万穿马屁不穿，何况朴灿烈也担得起这些夸奖。  
“灿烈啊，过来。“朴玉良对着一边举着酒杯给当年带了自己的几个老军官敬酒的朴灿烈招手，后者一仰头痛快的将手里的小酒盅喝了个干净，示意了一下才走了过来。  
“爹您叫我？“他走到朴玉良跟前，低头给朴玉良的酒杯满上。  
“灿烈啊，来认识一下，这是奉天的行政长官，金珉锡。”朴玉良似乎是极为器重金珉锡，站起来给朴灿烈介绍，“一年前上任的，今后这奉天城还得是你们年轻人操心啊。”  
这位奉天城的行政长官看起来极为年轻，穿了身合体的格子西装，一张显小的娃娃脸，似乎是为了显得成熟些，还架了一副深色边框的眼镜，看起来文质彬彬的。  
“金长官，以后承蒙您照顾了。”朴灿烈主动伸出手来，看向金珉锡的目光诚恳，他没回来之前也大概打听了奉天城的各路风声，这位行政长官虽看起来比自己还年轻，但是个极有手段的，如今奉天城百姓安居乐业的场景，少不了这人的功劳。  
金珉锡也伸出了手和朴灿烈握在了一起：“听大帅说我比您虚长了两岁，您要是不嫌弃金某出身卑微，就别这么见外，叫我一声珉锡哥吧。”  
朴玉良看着两人相处融洽，也十分高兴，：“你们同辈的聊着吧，我这个老头子去找人喝酒了！”  
他笑着摆手，自觉的走向旁边的桌子，意图很是明显，是要让朴灿烈开始接过自己的担子了。  
“珉锡哥。”朴灿烈倒也不忸怩，大大方方的叫了一声哥敬了杯酒，也很是欣赏金珉锡。  
“您既然叫我一声哥，我也不和您在这做那些繁文缛节了。“金珉锡不愧是被朴玉良那毒辣的眼光看上并扶持上来的人，也直截了当的开门见上，”少帅是留洋回来的，依你看来，这奉天城，最缺的是什么？”  
“不谦虚的讲，奉天如今也算是举国最先进的地方，军队，医院，工厂都一应俱全。”朴灿烈顿了顿，“这奉天城，缺的，是全国都最缺的东西。”  
“它缺的是未来，缺的是培养人才的地方。”  
他看着金珉锡的眼镜，知道两人的想法不谋而合。  
“它缺一所大学，一所自己的大学。”

吴亦凡从昨夜回来就似乎受了凉，整个人咳的更严重，但还是早早起来去了书馆。  
“先生你怎么来了？您一天不来没事的，还是养好了身体要紧。”刘润之忙给吴亦凡沏好了热茶，顺手打算把窗户关上。  
“不用关窗，我没事。”吴亦凡挥手阻止了刘润之的动作，视线也透过打开的窗向上看去。  
雨后的天空万里无云，是纯粹而浓郁的蓝色。  
“我这副身子多少也活不了几年了，只盼着能多教给你们一些。”他清澈的眼睛里倒映着一片深蓝，像是两枚成色极好的宝石，“润之啊，我觉得，这座城，也许天是真的晴了。”  
不知为什么，他想起了昨夜那人笔直的背影，还有他走路时稳健的步伐带起的水花。


End file.
